


Peligroso

by The_Sinner7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drogas, M/M, Stackson - Freeform, Steter - Freeform, adulto y menor de edad, sexo casual, starrish, sterek, stheo, stisaack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: Stiles estaba desesperado por que Derek dejara de verlo como alguien débil o como un aburrido humano.El ya no quería ser decente y sin darse cuenta se termino convirtiendo en un perro sucio solamente .





	1. 1

—¿Es porque soy humano?—pregunto Stiles con los ojos llorosos.

—No.—Si Stiles una vez se había preguntado si Derek podía ser más cortante ahí estaba su respuesta.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?.

—Eres aburrido.—respondió sin sutileza.—Débil, no creo que quieras que siga mi lista de por qué no me gustas.

—Ya es suficiente.—dijo Peter de tras de Derek.—Stiles te llevare a tu casa.

—Yo puedo irme sólo.— respondió con la voz ahogada.

—No, no puedes.—dijo limpiando la lagrima que caía por su mejilla.— Vamos.

Durante el camino a la casa del castaño no hubo ninguna plática sobre lo sucedido, Peter solo se dedicaba a manejar y a vigilar los latidos de Stiles para evitar un posible ataque de pánico. El nunca había presenciado uno pero sabía que en situaciones así podría salir a flote y siendo sinceros el lobo no sabía cómo podría ayudar al humano.

—Derek es un idiota no deberías de tomarlo enserio.—apago el motor del Jeep y luego dirigió sus ojos al castaño.—Aun eres joven ten experiencias antes de que te aferres a una persona.

—Peter...¿Soy aburrido?.—respondió con una mueca triste.

—No niño, solo eres inexperto.—sonrió para confortar al castaño.— No eres feo así que dudo que pronto ganes experiencia con otros chicos.

—Oh como no lo pensé antes, como todos los chicos se fijan en mi.—respondió con sarcasmo eso hizo que Peter sonriera.

—Tal vez solo necesitas dejar de pensar y darte cuenta lo que pasa a tu alrededor.—dijo acercándose poco a poco al chico hiperactivo.— He notado como el oficial Parrish te observa y como otros chicos observan ese buen culo que tienes .— Esto dejo asombrado a Stiles y Peter rio ante su reacción.—Cuando comiences a notar todo eso.—Se acercó un poco más al castaño tanto que podía sentir la respiración de Peter cerca de la suya.—Solo déjate llevar.—dijo besándolo con necesidad. El lobo había sentido un magnetismo sexual con el menor desde que lo conoció y tal vez sea un hijo de puta por aprovecharse de la situación pero sabía que se iba a arrepentir luego si no lo hacía en esos instantes.

—Me dejare llevar. —murmuro Stiles entre besos. —Mi padre no...

—Lo sé. —respondió con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria.

Y sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro ambos hacían que la cama del castaño rechinara tanto como los jadeos que hacían eco en la habitación.

—Por un momento pensé que ibas a ser virgen. —Peter le susurró al oído a Stiles.

—Cervezas y que tú mejor amigo este dudoso de su sexualidad no es la mejor combinación.

—Vaya no es algo que realmente esperaba.

—Tal vez porque no es algo que iría diciendo por todos lados. —comento con una mueca, ignoro la risa de Peter y se terminó por acorrucar en el pecho del mayor. —Peter sabes que esto. —el chico no sabía cómo terminar la frase.

—Sé que esto es algo casual y aun sigues enamorado de mi sobrino. —respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces no te gusto de esa manera? —pregunto Stiles.

—No sentimentalmente pero es difícil ignorar este hermoso culo. —dijo dándole una palmada. —Haces que mi lobo quiera tirarte en la cama y sacarte la ropa a tirones. —volvió a ponerse arriba del humano y Stiles por instinto volvió a abrirle las piernas al mayor. —No eres un experto en la cama pero definitivamente me gustaría volver a repetir esto. —Stiles no respondió solo lo beso nuevamente dando a entender que definitivamente volverían a tener encuentros así. — Probablemente la manada quiera matarme al notar mi esencia en ti. —dijo soltando un bufido.

—Esos chuchos son algo lentos para pensar que fue por sexo, tal vez Scott solo me reclame el que pase mucho tiempo contigo. —Peter iba a aclarar que no era tan fácil como pensaba pero de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien más en la casa.

—Tu padre ha llegado. —dijo con una mueca. —Tengo que irme antes de que me ponga una bala de acotonio entre los ojos. —le dio un beso despedida y como pudo se puso su ropa para huir por la ventana. —Recuerda solo déjate llevar.

Peter se fue dejando solo a Stiles para pensar en cómo dejar de ser ¨Tan aburrido¨ para Derek, miles de ideas estúpidas cruzaron por su mente aun que para el en ese momento sonaban como los mejores consejos. Él estaba decidido mostrarle a Derek que no era un chico aburrido y podría tener a cualquiera si así lo quería. Pero jamas pensó en que consecuencias tendría.

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


	2. 2

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde que Stiles estuvo bajo los efectos de los lascivos besos del Hale mayor. Como era de esperarse ambos habían tenido más encuentros a escondidas de la manada, pero no eran tan seguidos debido a como habían reaccionado la primera vez al notar la esencia del lobo psicópata sobre el humano de la manada.

Todos le habían advertido que pasar mucho tiempo con Peter le iba a perjudicar de alguna manera. Y si como Stiles lo había dicho los chuchos realmente eran poco listos como para darse cuenta que pasaron más que tiempo. Scott le había pedido que tuviera cuidado con el mayor de los Hale porque si no, no dudaría en echar a Peter de la manada aunque el negara que fuera parte de ella. Los demás de la manada se guardaron los comentarios a simples murmullos, pero Derek no podía esconder su enojo y para mala suerte de Stiles no era por lo que él esperaba.

─Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. ─le dijo con su tono de voz característico de él. ─Te arrancare la garganta con los dientes si por confiar en mi tío pones en peligro a la manada. ─ Luego de ese comentario se dedicó a ignorarlo como lo hacía la mayor parte de tiempo.

En ese momento Stiles sentía que había retrocedido un paso por traer la atención de Derek sobre él. Luego de ese incidente la manada había tenido un caso el cual solucionaron con rapidez, lo cual hizo que Lidya quisiera hacer una fiesta para festejar la victoria obtenida. Pero a pesar de que todos habían colaborado para ayudar a resolver el caso, por alguna razón ninguno se acordó de avisarle a Stiles que se reunirían. Y se terminó enterando por Peter quien le aviso que sus grandes amigos no se acordaron de él.

Stiles solo pensó en que debía demostrarles que el podía divertirse sin ellos. Después de pensar tanto en que podría hacer, al final termino colándose en un club nocturno llamado ¨La Jungla¨

Entro algo cohibido por estar solo, sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar con curiosidad, algunos lo observaban y le sonreían, otros solo le soltaban comentarios soeces. Se armó de valor y se adentró más al lugar.

Los pasos de Stiles eran decididos pero por dentro moría de nervios, no era la primera vez que entraba al club nocturno la jungla pero si era la primera vez que entraba para observar y aprender del tipo de ambiente en el que quería desenvolverse y sacar ese lado que estaba bastante dormido en él. Sabía que era el lugar perfecto para saber cómo interactuar con otros chicos.

─Mierda Stiles, no estás seguro de lo que estas por hacer. ─ murmuro para sí mismo al pasar entre los chicos que se le restregaban al ritmo de la música. ─Recuerda porque estás aquí. ─bufo, y se rindió ante la incomodidad de sentirse aprisionado por cuerpos sudorosos de desconocidos, y comenzó a imitar los movimientos promiscuos de los demás.

Al principio le costó seguir el ritmo de la música pero poco a poco consiguió que su cuerpo se moviera con fluidez, aunque si le prestabas atención se lograba notar que el castaño estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por encajar en ese lugar.

Y cuando más centrado estaba en sentir la energía del lugar un mesero se acercó y llamo su atención tocándolo varias veces el hombro hasta que volteo hacia su dirección.

─Te lo manda el chico de haya. ─dijo señalando al que estaba sentado en la barra. ─Dice que si te interesa, puede invitarte más que un trago. ─le dejo el trago a Stiles y luego simplemente se fue dejándolo pensando en que debería de hacer.

─Esto es lo que estuviste buscando al llegar aquí. ─se recordó antes caminar con ¨seguridad¨ hacia el chico de la barra.

Una de las luces se posó por unos segundos sobre la cara del chico y sus ojos brillaron de una manera tan intensa que el azul logro causarle un escalofrió.

─Vi que necesitabas relajarte. ─comento el chico de ojos azules.

─Si lo notaste supongo que tienes rato observándome. ─Stiles se sentó a su lado pero manteniendo la distancia aun.

─Me gustaría ayudarte a encajar en este lugar. ─levanto la mano para llamar al bar tender. ─Dos tragos tan dulces como este chico. ─ el de la barra sonrió ante lo dicho y empezó a preparar los tragos.

─Aquí tienen. ─al darle el trago a Stiles le sonrió y guiño el ojo antes de marcharse. Si no fuera por la falta de luz se notaría el gran sonrojo que había en sus mejillas.

─Soy Stiles. ─dijo al no saber cómo comenzar la conversación con el desconocido.

─¿Ese en realidad es un nombre?. ─alzo una ceja dudoso. ─Mi nombre es Theo.

─Mi nombre es más complicado que invitarme a algo mas explícito. ─comento tratando de ser coqueto.

─Me gustaría probar que tan difícil es llegar a eso. ─se levantó de su lugar y tomo su mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

Comenzaron a bailar y Theo se fue acercando con lentitud a Stiles al punto en el que lograba sentir la respiración del cerca de su cara.

─Aun te siento un poco tenso. ─Si Theo no se viera tan normal por un momento dudaría que el chico podría ser un ser sobrenatural ya que lograba sentir a la perfección sus emociones. ─Hagamos esto más interesante. ─del bolsillo de su pantalón saco algo que Stiles no logro distinguir que era exactamente, luego llevo su mano derecha a la boca dejando ver que era lo que había sacado. Un pequeño papelito con un dibujo llamativo estaba en la lengua de Theo y antes de que Stiles pudiera preguntar algo. El otro pasó el papelito en un beso tan brusco pero a la vez logro que Stiles olvidara lo que estaba pasando. Theo sabía que no haría efecto en el pero si en el ingenuo humano.

El beso siguió haciendo que el cuerpo de Stiles sintiera calor y una sensación diferente a la que Peter lograba causarle. Se separaron por unos momentos por falta de aire y Theo le sonrió jalando su mano para llevarlo a un lugar más privado.

 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


	3. 3

La manada estaba desesperada, algo nuevo se había presentado y habían intentado investigar por su cuenta pero no lograban encontrar algo que les ayudara. Por más que les costará aceptarlo ellos necesitaban del humano hiperactivo.

—Derek llama a Stiles, mi celular no tiene batería.—pidió Scott, el lobo gruño y saco su celular para marcarle al chico.

Las dos primeras veces no contesto, hasta que al tercer intento el timbre de espera dejo de sonar y una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué quieres?.— Se escuchó una voz desconocida.

—¿Porque tienes el celular de Stiles?— esto hizo que varios en la manada dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para poner atención a la llamada.

—Él está ocupado.—respondió molesto.

—Dale el celular a Stiles.— del otro lado se escuchó que el chico misterioso bufo y murmuro un "que sea rápido".

—¿Que sucede?— su voz se escuchaba agitada y entre cortada. Cosa que llamo la atención de los lobos que lograban alcanzar a escuchar la conversación.

—¿Estas bien?—para sorpresa de todos Derek se escuchó preocupado.

—Me siento muy bien.—dijo alargando la o en un pequeño alarido de placer. La quimera estaba pasando sus manos por la parte intima del castaño.—Mierda Theo, detente.—dijo en un hilo de voz que Derek alcanzo a escuchar.

—¿Que mierdas está pasando?.— pregunto Derek claramente molesto, el enojo apestaba en la habitación tanto que sus betas lo percibieron.

—Tengo que colgar.—murmuro sin poder evitar soltar un dulce gemido antes de que la llamada cortara. No podía creerlo pero sintió un escalofrió excitante al escuchar eso.

—¿Es lo que creo que escuche?— la cara de Scott tenía una mueca de incomodidad y sorpresa mezclada.

—Enserio quieres que te responda eso.—dijo alzando sus cejas, Scott torció la boca y solo negó con la cabeza antes de seguir con lo suyo.

A lo lejos se podía notar como Peter se veía disgustado pero nadie se tomaba la molestia de preguntarle qué pasaba. La manada duro un rato más intentando investigar por su cuenta pero al estar todos estresados por que no lograban nada decidieron a esperar a mañana a que Stiles apareciera. Poco a poco el loft se fue quedando vacío hasta que Derek se quedó solo pero su tranquila soledad no duro por mucho porque su celular comenzó a timbrar.

 

—¿Stiles?—pregunto dudoso al contestar el celular.

—No, ya que tanto lo necesitaban creí que les gustaría venir por él.

—¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo?—sus dientes casi rechinaban del enojo.

—Tal vez porque tu amigo ni siquiera puede regresar a casa por si solo y yo no sé dónde vive.

—¿Donde esta?

—En el club la jungla, lo dejaré en la parte donde esta los privados.— y antes de que Derek pudiera preguntar algo Theo colgó.

Suspiro pesadamente y salió de su loft con molestia, al menos no tardaría tanto en llegar y terminar con todo rápido. El lobo realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con las metidas de pata del humano de la manada.

Al llegar al club tardó un poco en encontrar al humano debido a la cantidad de gente que había ahí, hasta que el olor de Stiles lo llevo a la parte más privada del sitio, entro sin esperar encontrarse con el castaño a medio vestir, y viendo una lámpara violeta como si fuera lo más grandioso del mundo.

—Stiles, levántate es hora de irnos.

—¿Sourwolf?— Derek gruñó inmediatamente ante el sobrenombre.— ¿Porque hay dos tú?— Derek alzó las cejas un poco confundido por la pregunta se acercó al humano y noto varias cosas que hizo que frunciera el ceño tanto que parecía que sus cejas se formaría en una sola.

Tomo el rostro de Stiles para que este lo viera a la cara, las pupilas de ojos marrones estaban bastante dilatadas, luego su mirada bajo un poco encontrándose con marcas rojizas en el cuello y otras partes de su cuerpo. La camisa estaba totalmente desecha. Desde que había entrado a la habitación noto que apestaba a extinción pero ahora que estaba cerca de Stiles logró notar que la esencia de un ser sobrenatural estaba sobre él.

La misma esencia de la criatura que estaban buscando.

—Mierda.—maldijo por lo bajo y luego tomo a Stiles y lo cargo como si fuera un saco de papas.— Eres bastante listo para que te hayas dejado drogar.—le dijo a pesar de que sabía que no estaba muy lúcido luego de haber consumido algún alucinógeno.

—Me gusto.

—¿Que?

—Pude ver a mamá.—dijo con una torpe sonrisa.

—Sabes que no es real.—comento con pena.

—¿Algo más fuerte me ayudaría sentir que me abraza otra vez?. —su voz se escuchaba soñadora pero con claros tintes de tristeza. Por primera vez Stiles había logra que el amargado lobo sintiera algo, lástima que lo que Derek sentía en ese momento no era amor por el castaño. En realidad su pregunta logro que su corazón se sintiera aprisionado y que su lobo interior se removiera desesperado por querer proteger al humano.

Por unos momentos más se quedó callado hasta que de sus labios lograron salir unas cuantas palabras. — Stiles, aun así todo será mentira.

Luego de salir de ahí, recostó a Stiles en el asiento trasero. Él se fue al frente pero antes de poner el camaro en marcha se quedó pensando si era correcto dejarlo en su casa o en algún otro lugar. Puso el camaro en marcha al saber que era lo que debía hacer.

En el camino el chico de lunares se había quedado dormido, cosa que había agradecido Derek por que no estaba preparado para cual quier otra cosa que saliera de los labios delgados de Stiles.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su loft y antes de bajar del camaro se preguntó por última vez si estaba en lo correcto o sería mejor llevarlo a otro lado. No podía llevarlo a su casa porque él no quería encarar al sheriff y explicar el por qué trae aun Stiles poco consiente. Tampoco podía llevarlo a casa de Scott porque ahí estaría Melissa y entonces ella le avisaría sin pensar el cómo llego el castaño.

Sin más que poder hacer gruño y maldijo por lo bajo, ahora tendría que dejar que Stiles durmiera en su cama y el dormiría en el feo sofá que tenía. Mañana sería un día bastante incómodo.

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	4. 4

Stiles despertó con pesar, al abrir sus ojos noto que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, claramente no era su cama. Se reincorporó para ver más detenidamente donde estaba, luego trató de recordar con quien se pudo haber ido, pero no funciono, se comenzaba a poner nervioso y luego cerro sus ojos para relajarse pero luego vagos recuerdos hicieron un fuerte estruendo en su cabeza provocándole migraña.

—Parece que la noche de juerga te pego duro.—comento Derek con su indistinguible cara de odio la vida.

—No fue tan duro a comparación de cómo me dieron ayer.— respondió con sarcasmo. El lobo hizo una mala cara pero no le reprocho nada.— Ya que no te vez con cara de matarme supongo que no fuiste con quien me metí ayer.— se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ponerse sus zapatos.— Así que supongo que gracias por lo que sea que hayas hecho.— Derek arqueo la ceja con molestia y Stiles solo suspiro, el chico hiperactivo estaba seguro que ese movimiento de ceja significaba que algo no le parecía al alfa.— ¿Qué?

—¿Ni siquiera preguntarás como te encontré?¿Que mierdas habías hecho para quedar semi lucido?— Derek sonaba molesto pero aun no le gritaba al humano.— ¿O con quien estuviste?— frunció el ceño.— ¿Tan si quiera recuerdas que paso ayer?

Stiles lo miro con extrañeza, Derek Hale había dicho más de una oración y sonaba un poco preocupado a pesar de su clara molestia en su voz.

—Si recuerdo algunas cosas.— respondió pensativo.— No recuerdo su nombre pero creo que tenía los ojos azules y cabello claro.—cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en la apariencia de Theo.— Era bastante lindo... No tendré esta platica contigo Derek.— caminó hacia la puerta pero el alfa lo tomo del brazo para encararlo.— Son aburridas cosas de humanos a ti no te importa.— intentó soltarse de su agarré.

—Si no me importará yo no hubiera ido por ti.

—Solo hiciste tu buena obra del día no te creas mi salvador.— le reprocho Stiles molesto.

—Él no es humano.— dijo soltando a Stiles.

—No me importa.— claro que le importaba qué tal si Theo era un maligno ser sobrenatural que solo intentaba llegar a la manada a través de él. Los chicos podían ser unos hijos de puta que lo trataban como una mierda en algunas ocasiones pero él los quería y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos. — Mi padre estará más preocupado si no llego antes de que anochezca. — murmuro para sí mismo aun sabiendas que el lobo lo escucharía.

—El creo que estas ocupado en un caso sobrenatural, estará enojado pero al menos no será porque le abriste las piernas a un desconocido. —esto hizo enfurecer a Stiles. — Supongo que es el único con el que has estado y sientes que fue tan fabuloso que prefieres ignorar que corres peligro.

—Querías platicar no. —Stiles sonaba totalmente molesto. — Bueno ya que te interesa tanto el tema. —bufo con pesadez. — No, no es el único con el que he estado. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. — Theo lo hizo genial, pero no se compara con estar con un hombre maduro.

—¿Tu con alguien mayor? — Derek soltó una carcajada mordaz. — Tu un simple y aburrido humano. ¿Qué vio en ti?. —Derek arqueo una ceja esperando una respuesta.

—No lose. — se encogió de hombros y antes de que Derek pudiera responderle, el castaño sonrió con malicia. — ¿Por qué no mejor le preguntas a tu tío Peter que vio en mí? —definitivamente era una pregunta que Derek no esperaba porque se quedó totalmente congelado. Stiles sonrió victorioso y se fue de ahí sin importarle que solo llevaba sus pantalones y su par de zapatos.


	5. 5

Desde que el humano de la manada le había revelado a Derek que se estaba acostado con su tío Peter, las cosas se ponían un poco tensas en las reuniones de la manada pero a pesar de las claras señales donde mostraba que Stiles no mentía, el decidió no creer y que solo se lo había dicho para hacerlo molestar.

Pero como era de esperarse llegaría el día en el que Stiles se volvería más descarado y a Peter la verdad le importa poco si los cachorros de la manada se enteran que le hace al humano por las noches. 

Había sido otro alistamiento por parte de aquella criatura con la que Stiles pasó el rato aquella vez en el bar. Así que se reunieron en el loft de Derek para planear como podrían encontrarlo ya que no había un patrón constante de los lugares de donde se veía. 

Ya había llegado la mayoría solo faltaban Peter y Stiles. Aun que siendo sinceros ninguno quería que el lobo psicópata se inmiscuyera entre sus planes. 

—Stiles no me contesta. — comento Scott volviendo a marcar.

—Ya está aquí. —comento Malia olfateando el aire. — Y viene acompañado.  
Derek frunció el ceño al notar de quien era el otro aroma, sus cejas se unieron más mostrando una clara molestia al notar que ambos aromas estaban mezclados y aun había un ligero rastro de extinción en ellos.

—Supongo que sin mí no han logrado hacer un plan que si funcione. —comento Stiles llamando la atención de todos, lo observaron con sorpresa ya que el castaño ni si quiera se preocupó por ocultar los obvios chupetones que había en su cuello. Los ojos de los lobos comenzaron a brillar y los gruñidos empezaron a sonar cuando Peter decidió tomarlo de la cintura.

—Creo que hicieron corto circuito. — se mofo Peter al ver las reacciones de todos. Los chicos volvieron a gruñir y para sorpresa de todos el primero en saltar fue Derek.

—Te advertí que no dañaras a nadie de la manda.

—Oh vamos querido sobrino solo le dolió al principio. — a pesar de que tenía al alfa encima del golpeándolo en la cara no perdía la ocasión para burlarse.

—Te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes. 

—Que sadomasoquista. — iba a decir algo mas pero Scott fue el que esta vez le salto encima.

—¡Chicos basta! — Stiles trato de intervenir pero al querer ayudar al lobo psicópata recibió un golpe muy fuerte por parte de Derek, el castaño cayó al piso inconsciente y de su boca salía un poco de sangre. El impacto había logrado romperle el labio.  
Peter al ver esto instintivamente ataco a Derek como nunca lo había hecho, su sobrino podría ser el alfa y eso pero su fuerza en ese momento no se comparaba con la furia que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Stiles! — Isaac odiaba realmente esas situaciones pero esta vez odiaba que su manada fuera tan estúpida y no auxiliaran primero al humano. — Dejen de pelear esta inconsciente. — ahora Scott trataba de separan a ambos Hale con ayuda de Liam y de Boyd.  
Y a Stiles lo llevaron al sofá mas cercano, para sorpresa de algunos fue Jackson quien lo llevo ahí e incluso le limpio la sangre que aun salía del labio roto.  
Un par de cosas más en el loft se rompieron y a Peter lo echo Scott, diciéndole que él le avisaba como seguía Stiles. En realidad solo se lo prometió porque de verdad se veía preocupado por su amigo. Por qué a el tampoco le agradaba mucho que su hermano de otra madre se estuviera liando con alguien como Peter.  
Pasaron un par de horas y el castaño volvió a retomar la conciencia.

—¿Qué paso? —soltó un quejido. La quijada le dolía bastante y la boca le ardía y al mismo tiempo tenía un sabor extraño, frunció el ceño al notar que era sangre.

—¿Estas bien? — Isaac se lanzó encima de el para abrazarlo. — ¿Te duele algo? —pero antes de que el beta humano respondiera algo Jackson levanto a Isaac con una sola mano y soltó un suave rugido.

—Lo sofocas. —le reprocho Jackson. Stiles se extrañó por la actitud del ex-lagartija.

—Stiles, si Peter te obligo a algo... —era asombroso escuchar la voz de Derek temblar, el chico de lunares se hubiera burlado en ese momento pero la furia se apodero de él.

—Eres un idiota. —Stiles abofeteo a Derek cuando este se acercó a cerciorarse que no le causo mucho daño físico.

—Pero...— Derek no termino de hablar porque el castaño lo volvió a abofetear.

—¡Él no me obligo a nada! —le grito molesto.

—Stiles. —Le llamo Scott. —¿Están saliendo?. — se atrevió lo que muchos querían preguntar.

—Solo tenemos sexo casual. —aclaro antes de salir del loft. Si seguía ahí no hubiera logrado contenerse y volvería a abofetear al alfa hale.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En instagram me encuentras como the_sinner_y_su_perro ahi doy noticias de cuando o por que tardo para actualizar.

Desde la discusión en el loft de Derek todos le habían dado un espacio a Stiles por lo enojado que se había visto aquel día, solo Peter y Scott lo frecuentaban más seguido, su hermano de otra madre había evitado hablar sobre que Stiles se está relacionado con un hombre que podría ser su padre y para su pésima suerte era el mismo tipo que había intentado salir con su mama. El moreno se preguntaba por qué el Hale mayor quería todo a lo que él le tenía cariño.

Los días de calma se habían terminado luego de que Theo volvió a aparecerse, el chico quimera rondaba por el bosque y algunos otros lados de la ciudad cometiendo pequeños asaltos. Por el comportamiento de delincuente juvenil, Stiles pensó que tal vez la policía ya lo tenía registrado con delitos menores o algo parecido.

—No ha matado a nadie, no creo que sea necesario que ayudes a encontrarlo. —le dijo Peter quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca de Stiles.

—Si solo querías un beso pudiste pedírmelo. —comento juguetón.

—Ya es el tercero. —respondió Peter apagándolo en el cenicero.

—Como sea...—torció su boca, detestaba que le impidieran hacer cosas, pero no podía molestarse con Peter. —Tengo que ir, Scott me necesita.

—Está bien. —bufo Peter. —La manada no es nada sin ti. —se burló el mayor. —Y mi sobrino es un idiota.

—Lo sé. —beso al lobo y se fue.

Fueron a la estación de policías aprovechando que el padre de Stiles no se encontraba en ese momento, caminaron hacia la oficina de Parrish y en cuanto los vio suspiro con pesadez. Cuando varios de la manada pisaban ese lugar no significaba algo bueno. Le explicaron sus sospechas y el por qué necesitaban ese expediente pero Jordan solo negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Lo siento pero no puedo darles los expedientes si no están seguros que sea un asunto sobrenatural. — respondió Parrish dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio.

—No le diré a mi padre que nos ayudaste. — insistió Stiles.

—Él se da cuenta de todo. — Bufo fastidiado. — Si es todo, yo tengo una pila de papeles que revisar. — dijo señalándoles la puerta con la mirada.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina de Parrish un poco molestos porque el oficial no les quiso ayudar.

— ¿Que hacemos ahora?— preguntó Scott.

—Yo puedo distraerlo y ustedes entran a buscar el expediente. — Sugirió Lydia.

— ¿Cómo piensas distraerlo?— pregunto Derek alzando las cejas.

— Obviamente con mis encantos. — sonrió la pelirroja. Entonces Stiles soltó una gran carcajada que hizo que la banshee se ofendiera.—Stilinski ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tus encantos no bastan para distraer a Jordan. —Sonrió sínicamente. — Necesitas más que eso. — Scott y Derek lo miraron confundidos y Lydia un poco molesta por menospreciar su belleza. — Cuando este distraído conmigo, entran y buscan el expediente. — les ordenó. — No me esperen yo los alcanzo en el loft. — volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, Derek presentía que iba a pasar algo inesperado. Stiles los dejo solos y entro a la oficina de Parrish.

—Stiles no insistas. — respondió el oficial con una mueca.

— En realidad vengo a otra cosa. — Dijo sentándose en el escritorio. — Mi padre trabajara hasta tarde y volverá en la mañana. — comento en tono inocente.

—Oh querías traerle la cena al sheriff.

— En realidad pensé que podría invitarte a cenar. — sonrió con confianza.

—Eso me agradaría. — Respondió Parrish. — ¿Quieres que yo lleve el postre?

— ¿No te gustaría comerme a mí como postre?— su voz sonó tan aterciopelada que hizo que Parrish tuviera un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

—Stiles...—hablo taciturno. —Yo. — trago seco pero debía de rechazar la oferta.

—Jordan deja la moral de lado. — Se bajó del escritorio y se sentó en el regazo del hellhound. — Se muy bien que tienes fantasías conmigo. — reveló el castaño.

En ese mismo instante Derek y Scott espiaban que hacia Stiles, ambos miraban entre las rejillas de la cortina. Y Lydia distraía a la oficial cercana para que no los echara por estar espiando la oficina del ayudante del sheriff.

— ¿Por qué está sentado encima de Parrish?— pregunto confundido Scott.

—Creo que deberíamos usar nuestros poderes para saber que mierdas está haciendo Stiles. — dijo Derek molesto. Luego observaron como el beta humano acarició la mejilla de oficial y este se ponía rojo.

—Stiles es-to no está bien. — Parrish no quería ceder. — Soy mucho mayor que tu... Demonios eres el jodido hijo de mi jefe.

—Que eso no te detenga. — murmuro muy cerca de la boca de Parrish. —Sé muy bien que te calienta pensar en cogerte al hijo de tu jefe. — murmuro con lesividad.

—Cómo te enteraste de eso. — se atrevió a preguntar.

— En el cumpleaños de papá te pusiste muy ebrio y te volviste un verdadero bocazas. — Stiles sonrió divertido. — Ahora me gustaría sentir todo aquello que me dijiste al oído cuando quisiste besarme. — Parrish lo miro exéntate y no lo pensó ni un segundo, beso a Stiles desesperadamente.

—No puedo detenerme más. — dijo entre besos. — Niño me pones tan duro. — poso sus manos sin pudor en el trasero de Stiles.

Volvieron a besarse y las cosas parecían subir de tono. Pero no lograron seguir por qué Derek abrió la puerta de golpe y entro juntó con Scott quien tenía cara de trauma permanente. Stiles ni si quiera se bajó del regazo de Parrish y ambos alfas se quedaron callados sin saber que decir hasta que Derek hablo.

— Al loft ahora.

— ¿Qué?— el castaño se puso de pie y Parrish trato de ocultar su evidente erección.

— Al loft. — ordeno Derek.

—Me quedare con Parrish. — le reto Stiles.

—Le dije a tu papá que yo te llevaría a las 10:00.

—Parrish me va a llevar.

—Dije que tenemos que irnos. —Gruño molesto. — ¡Ahora!

—Y yo te dije que... —no termino de hablar porque Derek lo cargo como saco de papas y se lo llevó al camaro. Parrish iba a replicar pero esta vez fue Scott quien le gruñó.

Al llegar al camaro el beta humano pensó que Lydia se iría con ellos pero Derek le dijo que se fuera en la moto con Scott, la pelirroja ni siquiera se negó de lo molesto que se escuchaba el alfa.

Hale puso los seguros de la puerta y sin decir algo encendió el camaro.

—Por tu culpa ya no tendremos el expediente. —soltó por fin Stiles. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? —pregunto furioso.

—Le ibas a abrir las piernas al ayudante de tu padre por un simple expediente. —le reclamo el alfa.

—No es un simple expediente, es el que nos ayudaría a encontrar a Theo. —le recordó Stiles acompañado de una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿A qué costo? —pregunto Derek sabiendo que no quería saber la respuesta. — Esta mal lo que estás haciendo, Parrish es mucho mayor que tu...—Derek no termino de hablar porque Stiles lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y? —sonó fastidiado. —Yo no iba a hacer nada que no quisiera. —Aclaro Stiles. —Y si quiero más tarde busco a Jordan para que me. —el beta humano se calló porque Derek freno de golpe.

— ¡Maldición! —golpeo el volante. — ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —soltó molesto. — Te acuestas con mi tío, te lías con la criatura que estamos buscando. Tu ropa apesta a tabaco. —A Stiles le estaban fastidiando demasiado las acusaciones de Derek, si las puertas no tuvieran seguro él ya se hubiera salido en cuando el sermón del alfa comenzó. — No necesitas acostarte con Parrish por un estúpido expediente.

—Primero, lo mío y lo de Peter solo es sexo casual. Él se puede meter con quien le dé la gana y yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

—Sabía que Peter solo te iba a mal influenciar. —Alego el alfa.

—Cállate y déjame terminar de hablar. —le levanto la voz Stiles. —Segundo, no tenía ni siquiera la puta idea de que Theo fuese un sobrenatural. Tercero, si quiero fumare hasta que escupa mis pulmones. —le reprocho el castaño. — Y por último y más importante, tú no eres nadie para decirme si está bien o está mal lo que hago. —rechino los dientes. —Me oíste, no eres nadie para decirme a quien puedo abrirle las piernas. — Derek bajo la mirada, definitivamente le dolió que le dijera que no era nadie. Realmente no esperaba que el castaño lograr hacerlo sentir mal.

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


	7. 7

Las cosas se habían puesto realmente tensas en el loft luego de que Isaac llegara con noticias de que Theo seguía causando disturbios. Stiles había intentado mantenerse al margen pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Derek insinuó que habrían podido conseguir el expediente sin que él se hubiera ofrecido de esa manera a Parrish. Entonces los dos comenzaron a discutir tanto que nadie quería interferir pero se arrepintieron cuando el beta humano se abalanzo a Derek.

— ¡Yo no estoy mendigando amor! —Stiles estaba tan furioso que termino por golpear a Derek en la mandíbula, nadie esperaba esa reacción y mucho menos que el alfa ni si quiera intentara detenerlo. Obviamente muy apenas logro que el lobo se moviera del impacto, en realidad le dolió mas a Stiles que a Derek pero en su enojo muy apenas sintió el dolor presentarse en su muñeca.

— ¿Entonces por qué le abres las piernas al primero que te hable bonito? —Derek sabía que después se arrepentiría de decir eso. Scott le gruño para que se calmara y no dijera algo aún más hiriente.

—Cariño, nadie necesita hablarme bonito para tenerme en su cama. —le dijo con el semblante serio que poco a poco se transformaba en una sonrisa burlona. —Solo necesitan saberse mover bien. —frunció los labios y se calló por unos momentos. Entonces camino hacia Derek y se acercó peligrosamente a él para murmúrale al oído. —Detesto las palabras bonitas, la mayoría son mentiras. —su corazón no se sobre salto, el realmente creía en que solo eran mentiras innecesarias para acostarte con alguien. —Las palabras dulces no van conmigo, a mí me gusta que me hablen sucio. —Derek trago grueso por qué sintió como su piel se erizaba tras escuchar eso.

El alfa Hale aún no se acostumbraba que Stiles lo dejara callado con sus sorpresivos comentarios promiscuos. Realmente extrañaba ser, el que lo callara por sus verborreas.

Stiles ensancho una sonrisa llena de malicia y orgullo pero en sus ojos aun chispeaba la ira, suspiro tratando de relajarse y sin más, salió del loft. Derek planeaba ir tras de el pero Scott lo detuvo y le dijo que el quería hablar primero con él.

—Aun no puedo creer que le dieras un puñetazo a Derek. — comento Scott mirando expectante a su mejor amigo. Por comodidad suya obviamente iba a ignorar todo lo demás que escucho.

—No fue gran cosa, si Derek hubiera querido me habría detenido. — Bufo Stiles, aún seguía molesto por la pelea que había tenido con Derek frente a toda la manada. — Además él se lo merecía, le he dicho mil veces que yo sé con quién me meto. — Scott al escuchar decir eso aparto la mirada de Stiles. — ¿Tú también piensas lo mismo?— le pregunto rechinando los dientes.

—No eso, es solo que también estoy preocupado. — Scott lo miro con sus ojos de cachorro y espero que Stiles se convenciera que realmente está preocupando a los demás. — Trate de entender lo de Peter, pero lo de Parrish estuvo mal. — Trato de no sonar como si lo estuviera juzgando. — Derek dijo que también te metiste con Theo.

—Yo no sabía que él era un sobrenatural.— trato de defenderse, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba nada bien meterse con un desconocido sabiendo que ni si quiera puede estar seguro si es completamente humano.— Deberías de estar enojado con Derek, por su culpa aún no hemos encontrado a Theo.— Scott abrió la boca para alegarle que eso no es lo que importa en ese momento pero Stiles lo callo antes de que lograra hacer algo.— Mientras él quiere darme clases de moralidad, Theo está haciendo desastres menores. ¿Quieren esperar a que aparezcan muertes?— pregunto Stiles realmente enfadado. — Porque si es así prefiero quedarme a follar con Peter para que entiendan que me importa una mierda si creen que estoy mal por disfrutar mi vida sexual.

— ¡Stiles las cosas no son así!—le alego Scott molestó.

— ¡Me importa una mierda!— le grito Stiles, Scott le gruño y le mostro sus ojos rojos para tratar de apaciguarlo pero solo logro que Stiles intentara darle un puñetazo como a Derek. Pero Scott si trato de esquivarlo, y eso provoco que su hermano de otra madre siguiera intentando golpearlo. Al final ambos terminaron peleando en piso.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas está pasando?! —Por primera fue bueno que Peter llegara tarde a una reunión del loft. — ¿Acaso eres estúpido? —le grito a Scott, lo levanto con un solo brazo para que Stiles se liberara. —Eres el alfa, tienes que cuidar de los demás. —le gruño el lobo zombie. — ¿Y tú en que pensabas en pelear con un lobo? —le recrimino a Stiles bastante molesto. Ninguno de los dos contesto pero no dejaban de retarse con la mirada. — ¿Por qué mi caprichoso sobrino no ha venido a separarlos? —pregunto más para sí mismo.

—Por qué Stiles también intento golpearlo. —respondió Scott.

—Váyanse a la mierda ambos. —alego Stiles molesto, Peter suspiro y maldijo los dramas adolecentes, camino hacia Stiles y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

—Necesitas relajarte cariño. —le susurro el lobo, Stiles no contesto solo aparto su mirada un poco avergonzado. —Vamos a mi departamento y me cuentas todo lo que paso. —Peter beso la frente de Stiles y le dirigió una mirada que logro ruborizar al humano. Entonces ambos se fueron tomados de la mano sin despedirse de Scott el cual solo se quedó ahí tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.


End file.
